1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a roll-shaped medium transport device, a roll-shaped medium transport method, and a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a medium transport device, a device is known in which a roll sheet unwound from a roll body (a roll-shaped medium) formed by winding a roll sheet on a shaft member is supplied to an image forming apparatus (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 03527016). The roll sheet of the roll body is wound out to the end, and the sheet end deviates from the shaft member.
However, in the roll body described above, for example, the shaft member and the sheet end of the roll sheet may be bonded by an external environment. In this case, in the related art, there is a problem that the roll sheet is not transported normally, and an image is not satisfactorily formed by an image forming apparatus.